


simplicity

by thunderylee



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ohno likes to keep it simple.





	simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Nino wakes up in the morning and tugs on his blanket, but it’s not actually a blanket wrapped around him. It’s a person, a man, someone he’s known for so long and can recognize by scent alone.

“Satoshi,” he groans, faking irritation but really pulls him closer. “You’re lucky you’re warm.”

Ohno grunts, clutching onto Nino like a body pillow, and it’s kind of nice. It’s entirely too early to get up, anyway, and the only reason he’s not still sleeping peacefully is because his ass was cold.

Rolling over onto his back fixes that problem, except that Ohno comes with him and starts a whole new one. Nino’s eyes widen at the hardness digging into his thigh, now wide awake at the realization that Ohno is sporting an impressive morning wood and _touching him with it_.

Contrary to everything Arashi stands for, they’re not like that. Nino likes women. All those rumors, they’re true – Masami and porn stars and dirty bathrooms. Nino loves a woman’s soft skin and supple breasts, her high-pitched voice and how she gets wet for him. Guys don’t do that. Guys have different packages, the kind that would penetrate him and the thought alone scares the crap out of him.

Ohno snuggles closer, oblivious to his state or Nino’s discomfort as he continues sleeping like all is right with the world. To him, it probably is; few things bother Ohno in this life. It’s what Nino likes the most about him, how Ohno just takes what comes to him with a “shoganai” attitude and seems to float through hectic schedules and negative criticism, ending each day as brightly as it started.

Now that he’s laying under him, Nino thinks he knows Ohno’s secret. Ohno’s like a bear, packing away sleep and food all at once for when he goes for days without it. And sex, too, judging by the way Ohno’s hips move so slowly that Nino doesn’t catch it at first, grinding against his thigh.

“Satoshi, wake up,” Nino prods him. Ohno’s asleep, he doesn’t know any better. Nino would want Ohno to do the same for him.

Ohno moans in response, a beautiful noise that tickles Nino’s ear canals and sends an involuntary shudder down his spine. His hands drop to Ohno’s hips, intending to gently push him away, but Ohno’s not the only one affected by the male curse of early rising and Nino chokes back his own noise when Ohno rocks against him.

“Satoshi,” Nino tries again, dipping his fingers underneath Ohno’s sleep shirt to attack his sides. This should wake him up.

Wrong. Ohno’s next moan has  _Nino_  snapping his hips next, the intoxicating melody of Ohno’s voice seeming to brainwash Nino and bring out his gay. At least that’s what he tells himself.

“Kazu,” Ohno mumbles, and Nino feels inexplicably warm at the knowledge that Ohno knows who he at his level of unconsciousness. Then Nino feels Ohno’s mouth on his neck and gasps, his eyes rolling back into his head as Ohno shifts enough to rub against him directly and this is about the second that Nino gives in and just prays that Ohno doesn’t try to fuck him.

In a way it’s better than a woman, the hard mass grinding against his through their sleep pants and Nino thinks it would feel even better without anything between them. His body moves faster than his mind and by the time the thought occurs to him, his hands are already pushing down and taking their shorts with them.

Nino’s neck vibrates with Ohno’s appreciative noise, lips sleepily moving against his skin and some power beyond Nino’s control has him turning his head, capturing Ohno’s lips with his and it’s the laziest, hottest kiss he’s ever had in his life.

He strokes them together with both hands, in awe at how it feels to have another man’s cock throbbing against his, and Ohno’s talented hips start working on their own. Now Nino moans, the noises dying on Ohno’s tongue and Ohno kisses him deeper, looping his arms around Nino’s shoulders and holding tight as he thrusts harder into the funnel of Nino’s hands.

Nino wonders if this is what Ohno’s like when he has sex, uninhibited and fully fueled by passion, but hopefully awake. He wonders if Ohno will remember this later, or just think he had a wet dream involving Nino. He wonders if Ohno will be bothered by it or run to tell Nino, making a joke out of it. He wonders if Ohno will want it to be true.

Ohno groans into his mouth and Nino stops wondering. He feels Ohno start to tremble on top of him and he’s pretty close himself, pushing the heads of their cocks together to squeeze them while he strokes with his other hand. The following noise is barely audible, a harsh exhale laced with a soft moan, and Nino doesn’t know from which one of them it came.

He doesn’t care. Ohno’s cock twitches against his and Nino can’t stop his from following, feeling Ohno come that way making him feel closer to him than ever before. Their mouths are still pressed together, but they’re not exactly kissing, just moving their lips as an afterthought while the waves of orgasm crash over them both.

Then Ohno lets go of his shoulders and hugs him properly, settling his head on Nino’s collarbone and snuggling into his delayed embrace.

“‘Morning,” he mumbles, yawning against Nino’s skin. “That felt good.”

“I am so jealous of your simple mind,” Nino replies, his words coming out in a rushed breath as his chest still heaves with misplaced air. “Are you even awake?”

Ohno nods. “Not for long.” And he falls asleep again.

Rolling his eyes, Nino shoves him over and this time he’s using Ohno as a pillow, his own fatigue returning as his heartbeat evens out.


End file.
